


Entropy

by elistarr87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Blood, F/F, Genderqueer Character, Other, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistarr87/pseuds/elistarr87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through many names and lives, the Archangel of Secrets and the Angel of the Bottomless Pit progress towards equilibrium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entropy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of my own headcanon that Naomi is the archangel of secrets Raziel plus some other people's brilliant idea that Abaddon and Naomi are the biblical Ruth and Naomi (since Ruth is in the lineage of Jesus, this could be considered blasphemous).
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr

Sheol and Raziel stare into the fires of a dying star. Sheol is enraptured by the heat and the violence of it. Raziel brushes it tentatively with xyr grace, to see how xie can change it, shape it. Wondering if xie can stop it from dying

_

Rut and Na’omi stare across a golden field of barley. Rut is attempting to place their hand in Na’omi’s but xie pulls it away. Bo’az is standing directly in front of them, and Na’omi has worked too hard and lost too much to jeopardize the new life xie’s arranged for xyrself and Rut.

_And this is my punishment_. Na’omi tells xyrself. _i was bad and loved you and i am being punished and my punishment is to watch you in the arms of another until this short existence comes to an end after i ensure the lineage of the Son_.

Rut knows their part in all this, and Rut consented to that part, and Rut can back out any time they wish- the Son can be from the bloodline of any powerful member of the Host or the Horde. But Na’omi can see the coldness creeping into Rut’s eyes every time Na’omi pulls away.

(I want you both! Let me have you both!) Rut had shrieked at xem this morning, when Bo’az had gone. Na’omi had calmly reminded Rut of their duty and followed Bo’az to the fields, leaving Rut sobbing (I hate you!) behind xem.

(this is my punishment) xie reminds xyrself as Bo’az turns, smiling, to catch Rut’s attention. Rut grins back, holding out their hand to him.

_

Abaddon and Naomi stare at each other over the battlefield strewn with the corpses of their kin. The battle is over, a victory for the Host, and Naomi knows there is work to be done back in Heaven, but xie couldn’t leave without making sure xyr Knight has survived.

Abaddon sneers at the angel with lips smeared in blood. They are still in the human body that was created specially for them those hundreds of years ago. Brown skin and long black hair and deep brown eyes that still pierce Naomi like they did before. Naomi is unvesseled, a being of immense light compressed to roughly the size and shape of a human.

(How’d that whole Son-of-God thing work out?) Abaddon is casual, but there is an undercurrent of genuine interest. If Naomi knows anything, it’s how to decipher the myriad speech patterns of Host and Horde, how to tell what they’re hiding.

(It turned out well. For us.)

(Isn’t it amazing) Abaddon is stalking towards an unmoving Naomi like xie’s prey. (That the Son is related to me? Lucifer and I had a good laugh about that.)

(How is Lucifer? That Cage big enough for them?)

Abaddon stops, scowls.

(Shut your mouth and show some respect!)

Naomi laughs and stalks forward xyrself.

(Why should I? Lucifer lost. And you’re the last of the Knights. The last of the Fallen Horde. The last one Lucifer can talk with. When I kill you here, Lucifer will have nothing left.)

They are face-to-face now and Abaddon is seething and Naomi’s light is expanding in righteous fervor. _And i will win this time, i will destroy you completely and i will redeem myself and this time- this time- it will be different- it will be different._

(Will you kiss me like you did when we left Moab?)

The last Knight of Hell is standing before Naomi, all-but defeated, asking the Archangel of Secrets for one last kiss.

It’s history, and memory, and pure wanton needing that drives Naomi forward. Xyr approximation of lips find Abaddon’s- _Rut’s, Sheol’s_ \- it all blends together like their mouths and their tongues and their bodies.

No one will ever know. Secrets are xyr trade, xyr job, xyr mission.

_i can make this work_. Naomi thinks as Abaddon moans and shudders against xem, Abaddon’s human body melting away to reveal the burning, blackened chaos of their trueform. Like a dying star.

_i can fix this._


End file.
